Toinen lasillinen
by Devilita
Summary: Dracon ajatuksia tajuttuaan tunteensa Harrya kohtaan liian myöhään. One-shot. (In Finnish)


_Nimi:_ **Toinen lasillinen**

_Kirjoittaja:_ Devilita

_Betareader:_ Noup, ei ketään.

_Ikärajoitus:_ G

_Genre:_ angst

_Yhteenveto:_ Dracon ajatuksia tajuttuaan tunteensa Harrya kohtaan liian myöhään. One-shot.

_A/N:_ Vaikka tämä ficci on vanha ja jossain määrin juoneton, tämä on yksi suosikkificeistäni suomeksi.

* * *

-

**_Toinen lasillinen_**

-

Kylmä, jo päiväkausia puhaltanut viima riipii kuolleita, syksyn kuiviksi käpristämiä lehtiä lähimetsän puista. Itse metsä on aivan tavallinen, ei mitään erikoisempaa muihin maan metsikköihin verrattuna. Jalopuiden lehdet kiitävät halki elottoman horsmapellon pikajunien lailla, ruohikkoinen niitty tanssii tuulen tahdissa, aaltoilee kuin myrskyävä meri. Ruohonkorret irtoilevat ja ajautuvat tuulen mukana sinne, minne tuuli niitä sitten kuljettaakaan. Antautuneita, voimattomina kasvien osat vaeltavat levottomasti ympäriinsä poukkoilen karun maalaismaiseman, vaikuttavan ruohoaukean halki, kunnes niiden matka pysähtyy kivisen, korkean kartanon kärsineeseen julkiseinään. Epätasainen, karkea rakennuksen kivipinta vain seisoo järkkymättömänä paikoillaan, välittämättä raivoavasta tuulesta. Muita rakennuksia ei näy lähimaillakaan, kuuluuhan kaikki, mitä silmiin osuukaan, talon asukkaiden omistukseen.

Talon, milteipä linnan, ikkunat möllöttävät kylminä, pimeinä, luotaan työntävinä ja sumeina talon korkeuksissa mäen rinteessä, rispaantuneet tummanvihreät verhot peittävät satunnaisen tiluksilla kulkevan matkalaisen näkymän sisälle taloon. Ikkunoita ei selvästikään ole pesty vuosikausiin, pimeys vallitsee noiden ikkunaruutujen toisella puolen. Koko talo näyttää vaienneen jo aikoja sitten, ainoat elonmerkit näyttävät olevan nuo hädissään petoja ja myrskyä pakenevat jyrsijäparat, jotka etsivät suojaa pihamaan kasveista ja kivien alta. Tosiaan - pihan kasvit ovat villiintyneet pahasti hoitamattomina; istutettuja ja luonnon omia kasveja ei enää erota toisistaan. Mutta hienostomaisesta, miltei aatelisesta pihamaisemasta on kuitenkin vielä havaittavissa entisaikojen kukoistus; viiniköynnöksille tarkoitetut valkeat – nyt harmaat - ristikot talon seinän vierustalla osoittavat hyvää tyylimakua ja perheen vaurautta. Komea, jäisenkylmä, linnunjätösten sottaama kahta taistelevaa lohikäärmettä esittävä graniittipatsas seisoo keskellä puutarhaa villikasvien seassa ja kuivunut, siniharmaa suihkulähde näkyy lähellä ennen niin upeasti hoidettuja ruusuistutuksia. Lintujen kylpyallasta puutarhassa ei kuitenkaan ole, entiset asukkaat vihasivat noita laululintuja ja kaikkea muuta iloa ja toivoa luovaa. Yleensäkin kaikki tuo oli vain osoitus perheen hyvinvoinnista ja korkeasta asemasta. Ennen niin satumaisina kiiltäneet – nyt lohduttoman ankeiksi ruostuneet – pihapenkit koukeroisine koristuksineen ovat saaneet köynnösmäiset villikasvit kiertymään ympärilleen kuin pakettiin, ansaan. Rahtusen jo ruostuneet, mahtavan kartanon pihaa kiertävät metalliaidat ovat osittain vääntyneet, mutta edelleenkin ne saavat kutsumattomat vieraat kiertämään talon kaukaa. Kuivat, kuolleet lehdet ovat peittäneet alleen tasaisen ja vaikuttavan leveän soratien, joka viettää kartanon porteille. Väylää reunustavat ikivanhat tammet ovat tiputtaneet oksia tielle, eikä kukaan ole vaivautunut keräämään niitä pois; eihän kukaan koskaan kulje tuonne linnaan enää nykyään. Portti natisee rasvaamattomana tuulen riepotellessa sitä edes takaisin.

Taivaalla jo päiväkausia aurinkoa peittäneet mustansiniset pilvet saavat kylmän tuulen tuntumaan erityisen tuimalta. On ihme, ettei vielä ole alkanut sataa lunta, sillä pakkasta on ollut jo päiväkausia yhtä soittoa. Hytisevät matkaajat kietovat takkejaan tiukemmin ympärilleen ja yrittävät etsiä suojaista koloa jostain lähistöltä itselleen. Tällaisella hetkellä olisi kuka tahansa, joka omistaa lämpimän talon, erittäin onnellinen asemastaan.

Mutta sekin voi olla hämäystä, pelkää harhakuvaa taikka toiveajattelua. Nekin, joilla on jo kaikkea, mitä kuvitella saattaa, voivat olla todella onnettomia, epätoivoisen yksinäisiä. Mitä siis on todellinen onni?

Kartanon ainoa asukas – ja myös viimeinen – ei tiedä, että yksi öinen, kutsumaton vieras on leiriytynyt puutarhavajaan nukkumaan. Hän ei myöskään tiedä, että tuo väsynyt matkaaja on juuri hetki sitten kohdannut tiensä pään juuri tuossa vajassa ja että tuo kylmenevä ruumis lojuu kenenkään tietämättä kellertävänharmaiden olkien päällä, hiljaa nukkuen ikuista unta. Mutta kartanon asukas ei edes välittäisi, vaikka tietäisikin, millään ei ole enää merkitystä oikeastaan. Kukoistuksen aika on jo ohi, niin kartanon kuin hänen itsensäkin kohdalla.

Kaikkein ylimmässä ullakon ikkunassa syttyy valo. Se ilmeisesti lähtee jostain pienestä lampusta tai kynttilästä, niin haalea se on. Kuitenkin, noinkin pieni valo näkyy kauas pihalle asti, sillä koska mitään muuta valoa ei lähistöllä näy, valo suorastaan iskee silmään. Väräjävä pilke ikkunassa näyttää olevan ainoa lämpöä hohkava piste koko tienoolla ja näky lämmittää sydämeen asti.

Sisällä talossa, juuri tuossa ahtaassa ullakkohuoneessa istuu vaalea mieshahmo. Miksi hän on sitten valinnut juuri tuon ahdistavan, tunkkaisen huoneen koko mahtavasta, ylhäisestä talosta? Sitä emme tiedä.

Huoneen nurkat ovat sysimustat varjoista, valo ei yllä niihin asti. Hämähäkinverkot verhoavat kulmia ja avuttomia yöperhosia on jäänyt kiinni tahmaiseen rihmastoon. Joskus ennen miehellä oli tapana vapauttaa noita olentoja pulasta, vaikka useimmiten ne kuolivatkin hänen kädelleen. Enää hän ei ole vaivautunut moiseen, onhan hän itsekin jäänyt kiinni omaan verkkoonsa, eikä kukaan ole häntä pelastanut. Kynttilä hohtaa valoa vain pöydälle, jonka päällä se nököttää, ja pöydän ääressä istuvan miehen kasvoille. Kynttilä on selvästi kaatunut puisen pöydän päälle muutaman kerran, sillä lakattuun pintaan on jäänyt tummia, palaneita laikkuja ja talista syntyneitä tahroja. Vaitonaisen, tasaisesti hengittävän nuorukaisen iho hohtaa kalpeana kynttilän valossa kuin itkevä kuu, ja väräjävien liekkien synnyttämät varjot tanssivat miehen väsyneillä, täysin ilottomilla kasvoilla. Väri on kadonnut noilta epäterveen vaaleilta kasvoilta jo aikoja sitten. Uurteet halkovat jaloja piirteitä, varjot imeytyvät ihon epätasaisuuksiin. Pieni punertava vivahde, joka syntyy kynttilän liekistä, antaa edes pientä lämmintä ilmettä ja haaleat, kuivat huulet näyttävät vääntyvän johonkin kivuliaaseen, kauan sitten kadotettuun asentoon. Mies hymyilee. Melko vaimeasti, mutta hymyilee kuitenkin. Miksi hän sitten hymyilee? Kysymyksiä, kysymyksi

Mies on väsynyt, kuolemanväsynyt ja savunharmaat, sumeat silmät tuijottavat pientä lasia, jota hän puristaa kouristuksen lailla kourassaan. Mustat varjot laskeutuvat silmien alle ja silmiä punertaa. Mutta katse ei ole kohdistunut mihinkään, se vain tuijottaa tyhjyyteen. Tuo miltei pelottava hymy saa miehen kasvoille syntymään entistäkin enemmän uurteita. Hän näyttää hirveän vanhalta, vaikka onkin vasta 21-vuotias nuorukainen, jolla luulisi olevan vielä elämä edessä.

Vihertävästä lasista valmistettu pullo seisoo keskellä pöytää kynttilän vieressä miltei tyhjäksi ammennettuna. Nestettä on pohjalla enää muutaman sentin verran ja pullon etiketissä lukee jotakin koukeroisilla kirjaimilla ranskaksi. Se, mitä pullossa lukee, on jäänyt miehellekin epäselväksi. Tosin, hänhän osaa ranskaa sujuvasti, onhan hän sentään rikkaasta perheestä. Häntä vain ei ole enää pitkään aikaan kiinnostanut, mitä kurkustaan alas huuhtoo. Merkityksetöntä.

Tumma, tomuinen viitta laskeutuu raskaana harteilta pölyisen lattian pintaan asti. Lattialle on aikojen saatossa kertynyt kaikenlaista roskaa; lasinsiruja, kuivia lehtiä, vanhoja Päivän Profeetan sivuja ja hiiren pipanoita. Poissaolevasti hymyillen mies pyörittelee tyhjää lasia hyppysissään, miettien.

_"Olisivatko asiat toisin, jos olisin kertonut sinulle totuuden silloin?"_ Mies huokaa lämpimästi kuin puhuen lasilleen. Ääni uppoaa seiniin. Mutta oikeasti hän puhuu itselleen. Vai puhuuko? Ehkä hän puhuu jollekin, joka ei ole nyt paikalla, ei hänen luonaan.

Mies ojentaa toisen kätensä pöydän alta ja kurkottaa kohti lasipulloa. Näyttää kuin moinen olisi erittäin tuskallista ja vaikeaa hänelle. Hänen lihaksensa ovat voimattomat, vain tahto saada pullo käsiinsä saa hänet yrittämään sen tavoittelemista. Sormet kiertyvät vihreän pullon kaulan ympärille ja sen sisältöä juoksee tyhjään lasiin kauniisti solisten. Kuin pieni, iloinen kevätpuro. Mies itse kuitenkin lähestyy jo syksyään, kevät on ohitse.

Pullo kolahtaa kolkosti takaisin pöydän pintaan. Käsi täristen mies kohottaa lasin kuiville huulilleen ja kaataa vaalean, epämääräisen valkoisen juoman suuhunsa. Huokaisten syvään hän sulkee silmänsä nautinnosta ja irvistää. _"Nyt on parempi."_

Sama toistuu vielä pari kertaa, kunnes pullo on täysin tyhjä, jokainen pisara sen sisältä on kumottu miehen kurkusta alas. Nyt hän vain istuu puisella, vaatimattomalla tuolillaan pöydän ääressä katsellen kynttilää; pullon katsominen tekee nyt kipeää, sillä sehän on tyhjä.

Liekki valkoisen kynttilän sydänlangan päässä lepattaa iloisena tai haikeana, miten sitä sitten katsookaan. Miten tuo pieni liekki osaakin näyttää noin viattomalta? Miksi se haluaa edes palaa? Miksei se sammu? Olisi paljon helpompaa vain lakata palamasta, miksi kuluttaa aikaa moiseen turhuuteen kuin valon luomiseen? Mitä siitä saisi vastapalvelukseksi? Ei niin mitään.

Miksi hän ajattelee moista? Jotain pientä liekkiä vain. Jotain noin merkityksetöntä. Ja silti hän itse oli hetki sitten sytyttänyt sen palamaan. Mitä hänkin oli oikein ajatellut? Sehän on kaikkein merkityksettömin asia tällä hetkellä; kynttilän sytyttäminen. Huvittunut naurahdus karkaa miehen huulilta saaden liekin värähtämään. Mies pudistelee päätään ja vaaleat suortuvat karkaavat silmille. Nyt hän on tulossa hulluksi. Mutta hullulta hänestä itsestäänkin tuntuu. Miksei hän vain voinut silloin sanoa rakastavansa sitä toista nuorukaista? Miksi hän on aina ollut sellainen raukkis, joka ei usko omia tuntemuksiaan? Tunnevammainen idiootti.

Sameat silmät kostuvat ja näyttää kuin pölykerros niistä huuhtoutuisi pois paljastaen altaan jotain aivan uutta – tai jotain kauan sitten hautautunutta. Harmaat silmät loistavat kirkkaina kuten ennen vanhaan, hyvinä aikoina. Tuntuu kuin se kaikki olisi tapahtunut vasta eilen, eikä vuosia sitten kuten asia todellisuudessa oli. Mieheltä oli mennyt ajantaju tämän löydettyä lohdun pullosta. Yksi lasillinen oli vienyt pienen palan yksinäisyydestä ja katkeruudesta mukanaan. Toinen lasillinen sai olon vielä paremmaksi. Mutta kokonainen pullo sai kaiken pahan mielen haihtumaan, oikeastaan koko mieli sumeni sen jälkeen joksikin aikaa. Mutta nyt asia on jo toisin. Enää ei tuo pullo riitä viemään muistoja pois, hän pystyy edelleen ajattelemaan noita kauan sitten tapahtuneita asioita kuin selväpäinen. Kyynel tipahtaa poskelle ja mies pyyhkäisee sen nopeasti pois kämmenenselällään. Malfoy ei itke kadotetun rakkauden perään.

Hän ei saa ajatuksiaan enää pois tuosta henkeäsalpaavan upeasta nuoresta miehestä, johon viimeisenä kouluvuotenaan rakastui salaa. Ja hän – typerys – ei koskaan uskaltautunut kertomaan tunteistaan tuolle pojalle. Katkeruuden siemen iti hänen sisällään siitä päivästä lähtien, kun hän oli lähtenyt Tylypahkan koulusta. Kaikki olisi nyt ehkä aivan toisin; hänen ei tarvitsisi kantaa sitä tietämättömyyden taakkaa, josko tuo tummahiuksinen ihastus olisikin voinut vastata hänen tunteisiinsa. Ehkä he eläisivät nyt onnellisina tässä talossa, josta oli hänelle itselleen muodostunut eräänlainen lepopaikka, piilo muulta maailmalta. Talo oli tyystin vaiti, oli aina ollut. Silloin, kun Draco oli tajunnut tunteensa, hänen päähänsä oli tulvahtanut noita kummallisia, liiankin täydellisiä kuvitelmia hänestä ja hänen rakkauden kohteestaan. He viettäisivät päivät pitkät toistensa syleilyssä, lämpimien, rakastavien suudelmien toistuessa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Paljas iho vasten toisen ihoa. Intohimoinen rakkaus. He eivät voisi olla ilman toisiaan hetkeäkään, rakkaudenjanoiset kädet ja huulet janoaisivat koko ajan lisää. Ja he olisivat niin onnellisia.

Mutta asiahan ei näin ollut, kaikkea muuta. Jotkut luulevat nuorimman Malfoyn kadonneen, mutta kyläläiset tietävät, että talossa asuu vielä sen viimeinen asukas. Kukaan ei silti koskaan vaivaudu käymään talossa katsomassa, oliko nuorukainen kenties kuollut yksinäisyyteensä. He kaikki tietävät, että mies on yksin, eikä kukaan silti välitä mistään mitään. Kukaan ei koskaan ollut välittänyt; ei isä, eikä äiti.

Niin, hän on täysi typerys, eikä mitään voi enää ehkä korjata. Hänellä on elämä piloilla, hän tietää sen itsekin, eikä hän näe mitään syytä jatkaa eteenpäin. Hiljaa hänen mielessään kuitenkin palaa toivo siitä, että jonain päivänä hän uskaltautuisi tunnustamaan rakkautensa tuolle miehelle, Harry Potterille.

"Harry Potter", mies kähähtää ja samassa tukahdutettujen tunteiden palosta syntynyt raivonpuuska saa hänet viskaamaan tyhjän juomalasin huoneen nurkkaan. Helisevä lasi särkyy pirstaleiksi, jotka sinkoilevat ympäri huoneen lattiaa. Tihentynyt hengitys tasaantuu ja ilme kasvoilla rauhoittuu.

Vaalea nuorukainen kävelee raskain askelin huoneen halki ikkunan luo. Sää ulkona on yhä kehno. Horisontissa näkyy kuitenkin pientä punaa, aurinko luultavasti joko laskee tai nousee, ei hän sitä tiedä. Päivillä ja tunneilla ei ole mitään merkitystä hänelle, ajan käsitettä ei tarvita. Katse on uninen, vakava. Hän tarkkailee taivaanrantaa nenäänsä pitkin puristaen käsivartensa puuskaan rinnalleen. Mitä hän odottaa?

_"Jonain päivänä minä vielä tulen tapaamaan sinua, Harry." _

.

..

... The End ...

* * *

A/N: Jos tätä nyt kukaan luki, olisi mukavaa jos niitä kommentteja tulisi :)


End file.
